The invention relates to a method and an instrument for inserting a tuck of iris tissue between clamping arms of an intraocular device to be attached to a surface of the iris in an anterior chamber of an eye. The invention also relates to an ophthalmologic implant to be attached by pinching a tuck of iris tissue.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,440 and 5,192,319 intraocular lenses, are described which are to be implanted in the anterior chamber of the human eye by clamping a tuck of iris tissue between pincher-like arms projecting from an optical portion of the lens.
Advantages of attaching an intraocular lens to a plea of iris tissue are that the iris does not need to be perforated, that no parts of the lens project through the iris, that the attachment can be made quickly and with few manipulations, and that the attached lens is also secured against rotation about its optical axis. Forming a tuck of iris material is carried out by stroking iris tissue into a tuck and by bringing the tuck between ends of pincher-like arms projecting from the optical portion of the lens by, at the same time, pushing one of the clamping arms away from the iris relative to the other clamping arm so that the iris opens up. Although many eye surgeons routinely perform this technique, it requires special skill and training.